Snow Child
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo hates the snow. Hakkai wonders why, and wishes he didn't know.


**Snow Child**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Um, okay, so I really need to write and I don't care if this turns out like crap, everytime I ask somebody to give me an idea, they're either too lazy or can't come up with anything. I am having a horrible writer's block right now. And my angsty rock music isn't helping like it used to, so I am turning to old pop music for ideas, and at the very least, sparks. So, bare with me. 

**-o-**

It was snowing, again. 

Gojyo didn't like the snow at all. For what reason, Hakkai didn't really know, and didn't bother to ask. It was like how he himself hated rain. Gojyo and Goku hated snow, Hakkai and Sanzo hated rain. What was with them and percipitation? 

Gojyo pretended to like it, as he sat curled up in the bed, looking out the window, looking like a child who wanted to go out and play, but the parent said no, but no parent existed, and nobody said no. Gojyo wouldn't even go out scouting for women if it was snowing, or even if there was snow on the ground. 

So winter was always a bad season for them financially. If Gojyo didn't gamble, they couldn't eat, so before winter, Hakkai does extra, extra shopping and spends almost four times as usual to make sure they have enough food to last them three months. Hakkai also cooked more, to keep the house warm during the really bad weather. 

It was another winter morning, and Gojyo had just gotten out of the shower. It was practically a blizzard outside, and it darkened the house, and only one lamp in the house worked. Another one of Gojyo's, _'I'll fix it later'_ promises. 

" So I guess that's it for the hot water?" Hakkai asked with a chuckle, handing Gojyo a cup of coffee. 

" No, there wasn't any to begin with." Gojyo said simply with a shiver, downing half the mug. 

" You must have been cold, with the blizzard going as well. And that window in the bathroom doesn't close well either. I should get us some blankets and light some candles to take the chill off." Hakkai said, looking at a half-naked dripping Gojyo. " And you need clothes." 

" Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna die." Gojyo said passively. 

" But you could get sick and _then_ die." Hakkai said, throwing a dawn-feather blanket at Gojyo. " Now go get dressed." 

" Yes mum." Gojyo snickered, putting on a pair of jeans that laid next to the bed on the floor. They had been around each other long enough not to care where they changed. But Hakkai always changed shirts with this back to Gojyo, probably hiding the scar. 

Gojyo never really need to hide his scars, there weren't that many and Hakkai never really noticed anyway. But as the rain made Hakkai's scars ache, the snow made Gojyo's ache as well. 

Gojyo looked out the window and winced. " It looks pretty painful out there." 

" Painful?" Hakkai asked, putting three more blankets onto the bed. 

" The snow would probably sting you if you went out there." Gojyo said simply, moving his crimson orbs from the window to Hakkai. " It does." 

Hakkai looked out the window with a pecular look. " Yeah, almost like--" Hakkai paused, not saying anymore. Everything seemed to piece together now. Why Gojyo hated snow. 

" So, wanna hear the story?" He said, smiling sadly. " It was a day like this." Gojyo said, sitting next to Hakkai on the bed. 

" Your mother--" 

" She was drinking on the couch, ranting and raving about the weather and how she had to be kept inside and how she was lonely and wanted a man." Gojyo started, looking at his hand. " Jien told me not to go outside of our room when she's like this, and the day before she nailed me in the head with an ashtray," Gojyo pointed at his head. " And put out a cigarette on my shoulder." And directed my eyes to a circular burn mark on his upper shoulder. 

" I'm sorry..." I said. 

" That's not the whole story, believe it or not." He said, continuing. " I had decided to get something to eat out of the kitchen, I thought I was being sneaky and she saw me. She threw the empty vodka bottle at my arm." He said, showing me the cat-like scratches on his arm. " And sent me outside in this weather, I was out there for, maybe two hours and Jien came and found me." 

" I'm so sorry...I don't know what to do or say Gojyo..." Hakkai said sadly. " I've never had parents so being punished isn't something I can imagine, but the fact you've been through so much...I _have_ experienced that." 

" It's alright." Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette. " I don't like getting sympathy." 

" I know." Hakkai smiled. Gojyo wrapped a blanket around Hakkai and smiled at him. 

" Maybe we should get closer, to warm outselves up." Gojyo grinned, his warm breath against Hakkai's lips. 

" Gojyo, I think you've been without women for too long." Hakkai smirked, rolling his eyes at the disgrunted kappa. 

" Maybe I have." Gojyo shrugged, putting his cigarette out on the headboard of the bed. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yaaaaaaaay. I guess that kinda sucked. WHATEVER. I hope you all enjoyed it though. 


End file.
